convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Game
Murder VII: The Ultimate Game began on June 6, 2015, and ended on ____. The game was themed around previous Murder Games and the canons they involved. It was hosted by Atomyk, Klutzy Ninja Kitty, and Verite, and can be found here. Participants * Ace * Albert Wesker * Alice Margatroid * Archer * Aqua * Bayonetta * Belphegor * Cell * Chloe Price * Claire Redfield * Corvo Attano * Crusader * Dante * Darth Vader * Desmond Miles * Elliot * Emily "Hunter" Grimes * Erron Black * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Felix * Frank Castle * Frenzy * Gnar * Grail Trigadon * Harry "Galahad" Hart * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Izana * Jake Long * Jim Raynor * Jiraiya * Jon Snow * Joseph Aniphage * Kaku * Kalifa * Kazuya "Abel" Mineshigi * Legolas Greenleaf * Link * Lisa Castle * Loras Tyrell * Lucy Heartfilia * Margaery Tyrell * Maxine Caulfield * Molly * Naoya "Cain" Mineshigi * Nicki Minaj * Nito * Phoebe Haliwell * Piper Haliwell * Plutia * Prue Haliwell * R2-D2 * Red * Revya * Ridley Duchannes * Rinato Dormi * Ruby Rose * Ryu Keiko * Sakuya Izayoi * Shiki Tohno * Sophie * Soul "Eater" Evans * Specter Knight * Stitch * Storm * Sylveon * Teresa Agnes * The Lone Wanderer "Riley" * The Doctor * Travis Touchdown * Ulysses * Umbreon * Vi * Wander Death Order Darth Vader - DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Kalifa - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Kaku - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''CRUSHED!' Emily "Hunter" Grimes - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''VAPORIZED!' Joseph Aniphage - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''NECK SNAPPED!' Grail Trigadon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' Specter Knight - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SQUASHED LIKE A BUG!' Lucy Heartfilia - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Harry "Galahad" Hart - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''GUNNED DOWN!' Alice Margatroid - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BRAIN EXPLODED AND BEATEN TO DEATH!' Maxine Caulfield - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Bayonetta - ''MURDERED! AGENT! '''ARROW TO THE BACK OF THE HEAD!' Ridley Duchannes - ''EXECUTED! TRAITOR! '''BEGGED FOR DEATH!' Wander - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''CONSUMED BY BLACK FIRE!' Corvo Attano - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SHATTERED!' Vi - DIED! INNOCENT! CRUSHED BY A METEOR!'' Dante'' - DIED! INNOCENT! PUNCHED THROUGH THE HEART!'' Margaery Tyrell - DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD SMASHED IN!' Loras Tyrell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD SMASHED IN!' Sylveon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMMOLATED!' Umbreon - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''IMMOLATED!' Sarutobi Hiruzen - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Jiraiya - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Belphegor - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Nito - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''DELETED!' Phoebe Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Piper Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Prue Haliwell - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''ENDED THE HALIWELL LINE!' Lisa Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Frank Castle - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED!' Aqua - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''SACRIFICED!' Legolas Greenleaf - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''BEATEN, WHIPPED, AND SUFFOCATED!' Other Characters * Anders * Albert Wesker * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Arya Stark * Chris Redfield * Cosmo * Freddy Fazbear * Jennifer * Jill Valentine * Junko Enoshima * Kieran * Kirei Kotomine * Leia Rolando * Lockjaw * Loki Laufeyson * Ludger Will Kresnik * Makoto Naegi (β) * Makoto Naegi (γ) * Monokuma * Paladin Jackson * Queen Elsa of Arendelle * Revan * Rin Tohsaka * Uatu the Watcher * Vladishloft "Smiley" Silvermane Chapter Details '''Chapter One - "Falling Skies"' As the Coalition members were being transported into Akibahara's dimension, the Arch Demon anticipated their coming and directed them to an adjacent universe. This action sucked in all those who were attempting to join the battle. In this new dimension, the group found themselves within the ruins of New York. It wasn't long after that Makoto Naegi managed to get in contact with the group, and told them that the only way for them to reach Akibahara's realm was to find a Coalition agent named Ludger Will Kresnik, a man who possessed the power to hop between dimensions. As Makoto wasn't sure where Ludger was, he told the group a few specific places where he could be. One group made their way to a grove North of their position. This grove was like an island, the city surrounding it submerged in water. This water turned out to be poisonous and contained some dangerous creatures. Thankfully, the grove contained purifying water that acted as a cure for the poison. Another group made their way South, where a giant hole in the earth was. They made their way down into the hole and found mutated individuals trapped in cells. Most of the prisoners were dead, but the few the group managed to talk to warned them to leave, for an evil force referred to as Mother existed below. Another group made their way to a village of sorts West of their position. Here, they were attacked by mutants, who mistook the group for a group of cultists that had been harassing them. The chief of the village talked to the group, and asked them to stop the attacks. These attacks were being done by a group led by Thomas Zuchowski, who made his own cultist group after splitting off from the main group, led by Vincent Smith. Thomas' men blew up a van a group of survivors were using to traverse the city. They captured the group and brought them to Thomas, who tended to their injured, and asked them to take down the mutant village. To get them to do it, he lied and said they were violent monsters, but the group weren't entirely convinced. They agreed to assist Thomas, but decided to speak with the mutants first before doing anything. The last group headed to the tower in the West, but were attacked by a strange beast. Leia Rolando attempted to assist them, having been sent by the Coalition to help in the operation. The beast was eventually killed by Vincent's men, and the group was brought to the tower. Here they found Ludger in chains, and Vincent told them he would only release Ludger if they were to kill Thomas for him. Vincent did not approve of Thomas' zealotry and wanted him dead. The group debated this for a bit, before deciding to confront Thomas. When they arrived at Thomas' hideout, the group dispatched his men and attacked Thomas, who retaliated in a very strange way. The man seemed to die, ranting in an insane manner. It became apparent he had in fact been worshipping Mother, and not Akibahara. As he died, the man released a spirit, which then travelled back to the tower and killed Vincent. It made a promise of killing the chief and his mutant village before leaving. With this in mind and Ludger free, the survivors decided to regroup together at the village. The shadow was nowhere to be found, but it seemed the survivors had other things to worry about. A piece of debris of a skyscraper fell from up high and ended the lives of Kalifa and Kaku. Ludger said that this was not the work of the shadow, but the work of Akibahara's influence. He then contacted Makoto, who told the group that what he had feared had come to pass. The group were told that Akibahara had made contact with the group when they were diverted to the new dimension, and that he had turned some of them into traitors, turning the operation into another Murder Game. As the Coalition did not have the power to scan everyone remotely, it was up to the survivors to vote on who they felt was the most suspicious and send them back to the Coalition HQ. The group eventually decided on Ulysses and Soul, who were sent away. It was then that Leia and Ludger explained how hopping to new dimensions worked. If a universe was considered parallel, as was the case with the dimension they were currently in, they had to find the divergence catalyst. This catalyst would be the source of a universe's divergent history, whether it be an object or person. When Thomas' spirit appeared in the village, Ludger explained that the spirit was this universe's divergence catalyst, and that the catalyst had to be destroyed in order for Ludger to move the group to a new dimension. Ludger subsequently destroyed the spirit, and the group were transported to a new dimension. Chapter Two - "Broken Shield" Chapter Three - "The Fire Collapses" Chapter Four - "Déjà vu Despair" Chapter Five - "The Badlands" Chapter Six - "All Along the Watchtower" Chapter Seven - "Homecoming" Final Chapter - "The End for All" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * This event marks the official end of the "Akibahara Arc," the first overarching story arc of the Murder Games. Category:Games Category:The Ultimate Game